


Шоколад

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fights, Reconciliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ссора, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, милота, примирение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Что это?— Шоколад.— Какао?— Нет. Попробуй. Тебе понравится. Может, это займёт тебя на время поездки.





	Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793726) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Написано на заявку "Азирафель, Кроули, один из них знакомит другого с шоколадом, когда тот ещё в новинку".  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Кроули откидывается на подушки, одна нога на другой, и смотрит в окно. Их поезд с ритмичным гулом бежит по рельсам к Бландфорд-Форуму. Ход поездов теперь заметно ровнее, чем ему помнилось, но, с другой стороны, он не ездил на поезде почти восемьдесят лет — нет ничего удивительного, что техника продвинулась вперёд.  
На дворе тысяча девятьсот седьмой год.  
Кроули вылез из постели во вторник.  
Он подозревает, что Азирафель ещё не простил его. Поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на ангела, который демонстративно не смотрит на Кроули, хотя они сидят плечом к плечу. Вместо этого Азирафель разгадывает кроссворд в газете.  
— Азирафель, — начинает Кроули.  
— Не разговаривай со мной, — мрачно отзывается тот.  
— Ты собираешься меня весь день игнорировать?  
— Я тебя не игнорирую. Мы вместе едем на ярмарку в Бландфорд-Форум, разве нет? Я не игнорирую тебя, Кроули. Я просто не хочу тебя слышать.  
— Ангел...  
— Цыц.  
— Но...  
— Вот, — Азирафель суёт ему в руку какой-то свёрток, и Кроули, нахмурившись, опускает взгляд на него. Он осматривает розово-алую обёртку, разворачивает и подносит содержимое к носу, вдыхает запах.  
— Что это?  
— Шоколад.  
— Какао?  
— Нет. Попробуй. Тебе понравится. Может, это займёт тебя на время поездки.  
Кроули неуверенно отламывает маленький кусочек от плитки, снова принюхивается. Запах совсем не похож на запах какао от «Кэдбери». Больше сахара, и ещё молоко, и... Он надкусывает кусочек с краю и затем шумно выдыхает, чувствуя, как шоколад плавится на языке, и от удивления проглатывает его.  
Азирафель смотрит на него — теперь; уголки губ слегка изогнулись вверх, и выражение лица стало крайне довольным.  
— Вкусно, — сообщает Кроули.  
— Да, — отвечает Азирафель и явно собирается добавить что-то ещё, но не успевает — Кроули быстро вкладывает остатки кусочка Азирафелю в рот, на язык, проведя пальцами по пухлым губам, и он закрывает глаза и подаётся вперёд, смыкая губы. Кроули смотрит на него, и ему тесно в собственной коже, а словно распахнутую нараспашку грудь наполняет теплом, когда Азирафель отодвигается, поднеся руку ко рту, и, прожевав, сглатывает.  
— Тебе тоже нравится? — спрашивает Кроули.  
Азирафель прочищает горло, его щёки окрашивает лёгкий румянец.  
— Ох. Да. Ты пропустил... Ты многое пропустил, дорогой мой. Когда проспал большую часть века.  
— Прости, — его рука задержалась на колене Азирафеля, и тот смотрит на неё, но не просит убрать. Подвигается, касаясь коленом ноги Кроули.  
— Ещё? — предлагает Азирафель.  
— Да. Мне понравилось.  
— Да. Отлично. Ну. Отлично.  
Они отламывают по кусочку, с улыбкой глядя друг на друга, и Азирафель начинает говорить, слава... слава кому-нибудь. Он рассказывает о последних десятилетиях, о вещах, которыми он наслаждался, обо всём... И Кроули слушает — ловя каждое слово.  
Кроссворд Азирафеля позабыт — до тех пор, пока они не займутся им вместе.


End file.
